


Black Magic

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean takes you. To say you didn’t want to go with him might be a lie, but your mind is too fuzzy with the fact that he’s now a demon to actually figure out if you care or not. You do, however, care that emotions are beginning to stir, and it seems you’re not the only one feeling them.





	Black Magic

**_Warnings_ ** **: **Angst?? Violence. Smut. Unprotected sex. Biting. Fluff?? I don’t know :P**  
**

**Bamby**

Black was cold. Since becoming a hunter and living a life in the shadows, you’d grown detached to the colour. You found it unnerving, a reminder of the hardship and darkness that follows you through the back roads of the towns you pass by case after case.

So, when you went after the demon in your best friend’s body and found that he wasn’t possessed but had somehow been turned into a black eyed son of a bitch… you’d felt uneasy.

It didn’t take long for you to figure out there was no way you could kill him. Even if it wasn’t for the fact that the Mark of Cain kept him alive- or as alive as demon can be- you still couldn’t kill him. Years of a past close to your heart kept you frozen in the hope that somewhere inside, he was still the Dean you knew.

As soon as you realised that you could not kill him, you knew you had to do something. The only person who could help you, though, was Sam and he had no idea that you’d found his brother. He had no idea the Dean had taken you.

Willingly or involuntarily? You could not answer that question. All you knew was that Dean had found you stalking him amusing, and refused to let you out of his sights since.

That was just over a week now.

Sat at one of the back tables of the bar Dean had been loitering for the passed four days, you watched him and Crowley talk shop at the bar. Your black eyed friend turned to you every now and then, grinning in a way that had you feeling things you’d never felt before.

Dean had always only been a friend to you. Never had you tempted the thought of more. You were attracted to him, but you weren’t stupid. Relationships, casual or not, did not last when you’re a hunter. So you’d stuck with the one night stands you picked up from time to time, and kept Dean at arm’s length.

Since his eyes had turned black and he’d decided to keep you, feelings began to stir. Maybe he was magic? Maybe he’d put you under a spell? Maybe you’d drugged you? Maybe it was a curse? Or maybe you’d blurred the lines too much over the years, and associating with demons had finally come with real consequences.

You wanted Dean.

…

All your weapons had been stripped. Dean had made you watched as he destroyed your phone with his boot. He’d searched every thing you’d brought with you and disposed of anything that looked like it could be traced or used against him, which had left you defenceless.

Now, as you sat by a strange demon- one of Crowley’s lackies- you felt naked and helpless. He could do literally anything to you, and all you could do is let it happen.

Turns out, though, all he wanted was to chat.

Of course, that hadn’t sounded like a great idea at first. But the guy was persistent, and within a few minutes you actually found you forgot his eyes were black behind the charade of his vessel’s blue irises.

The two of you had been at it for a couple of hours now. Sitting at your table at the back of the bar, engrossed in conversation. You didn’t care or notice if other people spotted the two of you. There was nothing wrong with some lighthearted banter. At least that’s what you thought.

When he suggested you both stretch your legs and go to the bar for a drink, you saw no reason not to. You didn’t think any harm would come from it. You’d been wrong.

Dean attacked, and within a blink of an eye, the other demon was on the ground, bleeding from where Dean had pounded his fists into the guy’s face.

“Dean!” you cried out, eyes wide and hands grasping the bar as you pressed your back to it. All you could do was watch as he continued the assault on the demon.

Crowley came to stand a few feet away and simply cleared his throat. That’s all it took for Dean to straighten and turn to the King of Hell. They spoke without words, the looks in their eyes conveying everything that needed to be said.

When Dean turned his gaze to you, your knees quaked.

He looked down at the lesser demon and ran his hand through his hair before stepping over the unconscious body and stalked towards you. His hand came up, his thumb stroking your cheek gently, leaving a line of the demon’s blood in its wake. Watching you, eyes taking in the expression of fear on your face, Dean let his hand slowly slid down to your shoulder, and then along your arm until his hand could fit in yours.

You were helpless, unable to resist as he gently led you away from the gathered crowd. He didn’t spare anyone a single glance as he walked the two of you out of the bar and towards the motel behind it.

Nothing was said as you shuffled along, trying to keep up with his long strides. He didn’t rush you. There was no urgency, no hurry. Dean knew you weren’t going to resist. He knew he had you.

The motel room door opened and he stepped aside, letting you in first. His hand slipped from yours and you shivered at the lose of contact. But you didn’t run. You did what he wanted and moved into the room, knowing he was right behind you. The click of the door shutting should have instilled fear in your bones, but it didn’t.

Dean didn’t scare you anymore. At first his black eyes did, but you’d grown accustomed to them. You were starting to think you really were under some spell.

Moving further into the room, you stopped at the foot of your bed before you turned to him. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“He should know better. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him,” Dean told you in a tone that didn’t resemble the anger you’d seen in his eyes when he’d attacked the demon.

“I can’t talk to people, now?”

Lips quirking into a grin, Dean shook his head. “He wasn’t interested in _talking_ ,” he noted, walking towards you.

Watching him, you didn’t dare move. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous, I’m territorial,” he corrected. “Jealous is when you want something that’s not yours. Territorial is protecting what’s already yours.”

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you looked up to meet his gaze, finding green looking down at you. “I’m yours?”

“Yes.”

“Since when?”

“Since forever.” Leaning in, he cupped the back of your head and brought his lips down to yours in a kiss that should have happened years ago.

Heat began to sear and burn deep under your skin. You lifted your hands to clutch at his shirt, desperate to pull him closer. After having ignored your desire for so long, suddenly you wanted more. You wanted everything. You wanted it all.

Tearing his lips from yours, Dean’s lips trailed down to your throat and began to suck at your skin. Marks were left behind as he continued to assault you with his own needy touches. Now that the floodgate were open, you were both ready to drown.

Grasping at the back of your thighs, he lifted your legs and wrapped them around him as he brought a leg up to kneel on the bed. Gently, he laid you down, never letting his lips leave your skin. If he removed himself, you weren’t sure if the spell would stick, and in that moment you didn’t want to go back to reality. You wanted to cling to him and the feelings he stirred inside you.

Clothes were pulled away, torn and shredded in moments were patience ran thin. Hands and fingers ran long soft flesh and jagged scars. You both mapped out each other’s bodies with passion and pleasure, pulling moans and groans from each other.

All thoughts of the outside world faded when Dean pushed himself inside you.

Eyes going wide, you pulled away from him with a gasp as he thrusted. The movements were long and hard. He dragged himself out and pushed back in until he was buried to the hilt, his movements fluid and perfect.

He watched you, gaze drifting over your body as it lay on display for him. Fingers plucked at your nipples and lips sucked at skin. He moved along and worked on figuring out exactly what made you clench and moan and arch and scream.

Your screams drove him wild. He thrusted harder and faster when your eyes rolled back and lips parted.

“More,” you gasped.

He did as you asked and shifted you both until he could reach a spot inside your core that had you seeing stars.

Reaching up, you pulled him down to you so his body was flush against yours. The friction of his skin rubbing against you with every harsh thrust had the coil inside you just about ready to burst.

“More,” you cried with need, wanting something you just could not name.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to your jaw as he picked up the pace, his movements becoming a little more erratic than before. You gripped his shoulders, holding him closer, desperate to have him pressed against you.

Your need was what pushed him over the edge.

Dean twitched as he buried himself deep and empty his seed inside you. With a groan, and a bite at your shoulder, he filled you with load after load, which had you choking on a scream as you felt the most intense burst of bliss push through you.

When you came down from your high, you felt Dean littering your throat and shoulder with little, light kisses. Lazily, you ran your fingers through his hair, too tired to do anything else.

Pulling back, Dean looked down at you, his eyes flashing black for the briefest of moments.

Spell or no spell, you didn’t really care anymore. Black eyes or green. Demon or hunter. Bad guy or good. You’d had a taste, fallen deep and nothing could help you now.

“I’m yours,” you finally conceded.

His response was a knowing grin before he dived down to catch your lips in a kiss that simply left you wanting more.

**Bamby**


End file.
